The dawning of the soldier
by Greengirl1506
Summary: a grandma sits down and tells her grandchildren about how she helped in World War 2 and met the love of her life and how she and her brother and sister helped in the war
1. The beggining

The dawning of the soldiers The dawning of the soldiers

Elderly Grandma Gwen sat down to tell stories to her grandchildren which they were bouncing with excitement. "Gwenma" your granddaughter Lily asked" What story are you gonna tell us today." Michael jumped up "I wanna hear a story about war" he continued "We just learned about World War 2 in class today." You smiled and spoke "How bout I tell you the story of how I met your grandfather and how we risked our lives to save private Ryan" you thought again "Also it tells about my brother and sister." "Yes please" both of them replied you smiled and began.

67 years before

Gwen Jones and her sis Rebecca and her brother Tom were gathering firewood. Their parents had died seven years ago and ever since then they have lived with their Grandma on her farm in France.

Name: Gwendolyn Jones (prefers Gwen)

Age: 22

Looks: green eyes, short highlighted and dark brown hair, freckles on her nose, skinny but strong

Personality: Gwen has a motherly side to her and almost always has a sweet face on. But be careful because if she gets mad its not pretty. Gwen loves to try and watch out for her siblings. Her weakness she tends to care too much.

Name: Thomas Jones (prefers Tommy)

Age: 19

Looks: Blue eyes,short red hair, freckles, strong and healthy

Personality: Tommy is tough and hates it whenever people make fun of him. His one weakness is he likes to be very close to his family buts that's not a bad thing. He loves to take charge and will stand up right when he is needed.

Name: Rebecca Jones (Prefers Becky)

Age: 18

Looks: strawberry blonde hair, freckles, blue eyes, skinny but a huge appetite

Personality: Becky likes to be random and crazy and cause some laughter. If you get her mad you might wanna give her some space so she cools down. Becky's one weakness is she is a little lazy and sometimes slow.

They brought in the firewood and all sat down to listen to the radio. Gwen was listening to it and frowning. Tommy was listening with extreme interest and Becky was blowing bubbles of spit. "Letter for Gwen" Grandma said walking in. "Soon were gonna bring them up for a fight at Omaha Beach." Gwen frowned because Omaha beach would be like suicide. Gwen grabbed the letter and sat down Tommy turned off the radio. Gwen gasped after reading it and groaned. "What's it say" Tommy asked turning off the radio "Cause it doesn't sound good."

"Ahem" Gwen began "Dear Gwen, Becky and Tommy,

You three have been drafted into this war and will report to the facility to be given your supplies. Yes We know Gwen and Becky are girls but you have been recommended by your cousin so we have no choice but to make you two join as well." Tommy actually frowned and Becky almost fainted. "Oh great" Tommy said "We get to go to war.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting ready for War

Getting ready for War

I sighed and held on to my bags waiting for the airplane to come to pick them up. Tommy was thinking hard and Becky was trying to lighten the mood. "Would you rather shoot a squirrel or shoot a madman" Becky said "Me I would shoot a madman." I shook my head "Yeah lets see how far that gets you in life" Tommy said. "Fine then" Becky said "Would you rather die slowly or die quick." "Die quick" Tommy and I replied at the same time. "Well I would die slowly" Becky said " I know I would be hurting but I would want to at least say goodbye to my loved ones." I nodded and they felt the ground shake.

"Well here's our flight" Tommy said. "Take a last look at Grandma and the farmhouse." We all looked back and said goodbye then we went to the open field. "So its you three then" the pilot asked us. "Yes sir" We all replied. "Well then get on it will be about an hour" the pilot said.

We all boarded and got on Tommy was in the front while Becky and I were in the back. "So would you rather meet the love of your life here in the war or wait" Becky asked. "Meet the love of my life" I told her and we hit high fives. "Guys would you rather disguise yourselves as men or be ridiculed for being women" Tommy asked us. "I don't care if I'm a women" Becky replied. "Our cousin won't allow them to treat us like shit" I told Tommy "Plus They won't have anything to say because they have to go through us." Tommy nodded. "Well here it is" The pilot said.

We all got off and started walking I saw the boats out there and knew what was coming. "Guys" I said "I think were gonna be in the battle at Omaha beach." They both gasped and looked at me. "OH SHIT" we all said together. We all went to the main office and stood there. "Hi" a soldier said with a southern accent "My name is Daniel Jackson what's yours." "My name is Gwen Jones" I told him" And this is my bro and sis Tommy and Becky." We shook hands. "So what brings you here" Jackson asked us. "Well our cousin pulled us into the war" Tommy told him. "Asshole" both me and Becky muttered. "Are you from Tennessee" I asked him. "You're the first one to get that right" Jackson said "Every one else thinks I'm from Texas or some other weird place." I shook my head. "I went to Tennessee when I was seven so I remember how the people talk from there" I told him "We all used to live in Maryland but now we live in France." "Okay well I hope you guys get in okay" he said "Were supposed to set off tomorrow. "Oh well be ready" I said "I just hope I see you again."

He nodded then said goodbye and walked off. "I just hope I see you again" Tommy and Becky imitated. "Stop it" I said "So what if I like him." "Okay Sis" Becky said "Its our little secret." She winked and then we heard our names. We walked in to get briefed. "Hey cousins" Williams said" I have your papers." He set them all in front of us. "Gwen is a first class sniper and will be given a special gun specifically for you, Tommy will be a Rifleman and be given a hand machine gun" He looked at us then continued" Becky lastly you will be a rifleman but you will be given a Bazooka cause as I recall your unstable." We all nodded and agreed. "Here are your dog tags" he said "Now if we lose you this will identify who you are." Well all gulped and were given our dog tags I looked at mine and smiled because it matched my sliver cross. "now Gwen and Becky here are your uniforms. And Tom here's yours" he walked off for a sec" Now lets not forget your helmets." He handed them to us and we walked off to get our guns. MAN life was already sucking.


	3. Omaha Beach

Omaha beach Omaha beach Nagant Sniper Rifle was in my hands and I loved it. Becky held her Airborne breakdown bazooka and was smiling like a madman.Tommy was holding a Machine Carbine, 9mm Owen, Mark 1. We all liked our guns but we were all in separate boats and I wished I could see them. "Did you send Grandma a letter" Becky screamed over to me from her boat "because I forgot to." "Of course I sent her a letter" I screamed to Becky "Now shut up I'll talk to you after the battle." "If we survive" Becky screamed. I felt my heart drop. "That's not gonna happen" Tommy screamed "I won't let it." I suddenly felt someone grab my hand. "Hey" Jackson said "So you made it." "It would seem so" I told him. "Stick close to me" He told me "If you do I guarantee you won't get shot." I nodded. "30 seconds" the general called. "Dear god let me live through this" All three of us said together. The gates opened and everyone who was in front was shot. I ran as fast as I could. "That's it" I screamed "After this I'm taking up sewing." "And I'm gonna write a book" Becky screamed coming next to me" Its gonna be called Things stupid people do." I stood behind a barrier and watched people getting shot. "This is suicide" We all screamed. "That's it" Tommy cried "I won't just stand here and do nothing!… Guys I'm going in." "Were coming with you" Becky and I replied. "For freedom" Tommy cried and we all ran. We got past a bunker and hid on the side of a building. We saw Jackson but he was being told something by another man. "Gwen" Tommy cried "I think we could use you." I nodded "What is it" I asked him. "I need you to go past the building and run up into that hill" he said pointing" Then you will have a clear shot." I nodded and waited" One two three" Tommy counted "Go now Go." I ran and dodged all the bullets. Then Jackson came over next to me. "About a 100 yards" I mumbled "I can make this easily." I aimed my gun and fired watching the German man get his head blown off. Jackson fired and all the other Germans fell. I pointed to Tommy and Becky and yelled "Gets your butts up here I need you to take out this bunker". They came running up and as I pulled out a grenade I handed it to Becky and she threw it. BAM! We all stood there smiling. "We made it guys" I said smiling" Our first battle and we made it. "I killed about twelve guys" Tommy said "That was actually not that bad." "And I totally enjoyed watching that place blow sky high" Becky said. We smiled and then walked with the others survivors to build our fort. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Fort

The Fort

The fort was okay and I enjoyed the room we all shared. We lived in a big tent and had for one day. The General was pleased with all of us and said he had one more assignment for us but we didn't know what that assignment was so we just tried to be cheerful about things. It was now dark and we were all sleeping. I got up and smiled looking at Tommy and Becky suddenly I saw a figure outside our tent. "Gwen" a voice said and I walked outside. "Jackson" I said then a hand was put over my mouth as I was about to scream. "Yeah its me" he said releasing me "I just wanted to see how you guys were doing." "Well considering that for the last two days we have gone from place to place, been in a battle and almost died" I said "Were doing pretty okay." He smiled "Why didn't you stay with me during the battle" he asked me "I don't have a problem with it I was just wondering."

"I had a brother and sister to look after" I told him "Plus I didn't see you when the battle begun." "Gwen" Becky said "who you talking to."

"Hi Becky" Jackson said "How are you." Becky smiled all knowingly "I'm all right" she said "And now I'm going to give you guys alone time." She walked back into the tent smiling. "What did she mean by that" Jackson asked me. "Umm well you know siblings" I told him. "Okay but why would you need to be alone with me" he said then started smiling "Is it because you like me." I nodded "Yeah" I looked down "It is." "Well Gwen " Jackson said "I like you too." He kissed my cheek then left and I went back to bed. "No" Tommy mumbled in his sleep "Not the chocolates." Becky and I were cracking up.

"So would you rather fall in love with Jackson or find someone else" Becky asked me. "Hmm fall for Jackson" I said smiling. "Dang" Becky said "Now I have to find my true love." I started laughing. "Would you rather stop talking or be beat up by me" Tommy said "Cause I really hate it when people wake me up. "Stop talking" Becky and I replied. I smiled and then just when I was about asleep I had and episode. Tommy has Asthma problems and takes medicine, Becky has anger management problems and had to go through therapy but I am cursed with this. During an episode I shake uncontrollably no its not a seizure but at the same time its not good either. My Mom was worried it was some work of the devil so she had all these church practices done on me but no such luck. I get them when I'm under stress and today's I'm guessing was the aftermath stress from the battle. Fortunately I don't get an episode during a battle cause that would be bad. So here I was having an episode when it finally stops. I sigh and pull the covers over me and fall asleep.

"Good morning" Becky screams and I could've sworn I saw Tommy touch the ceiling. "Morning Bitch" I say smiling. "What did you call me" she said shaking a fist "Well you're the BAMF." She walked away grumbling. "Well that's one-way to stop her" Tommy said "Good job Gwen." "I try Tommy," I said smiling "I try." "Mail for Gwen Jones" a man said I went out and got the letter. "Whats it say "Becky said bounding up and down. "Hey" Tommy said "I thought you were pissed." Becky frowns then smiles hugely. "It says that Grandma is glad we made it through the war" I told them "And it also says that she knows we have another assignment and is pissed about that, but she can't wait for us to come home." "Aww Grandma" Tommy and Becky said. "Guys I have your mission" the commander said "You are to go with Captain Miller to save private Ryan because all of his brothers are dead and his Mom wants him back. Oh and your leaving tomorrow." "Aww FUCK" we all say together.


	5. The squad

The squad

The squad

We were all walking now to go and meet the squad but we were all bored so we started singing." I wanna rock" Tommy was whispering "I want to rock." Becky and I smiled and sang with him. "Oh I don't know what I've been told" Becky sang, "This mission could really get old." We repeated after her. "Sound off" Becky sang. "One two three four" Tommy and I cried "One two three four." "This mission is a real big drag" I sang "I think some of our guys are fags." Tommy and Becky were laughing when we made it to the Lieutenant Colonel tent.

"Good morning" The Lieutenant Colonel said, "Lets all introduce each other." "I'm Captain John Miller" Our captain said. "I'm Mike Horvath" One guy said, "I'm the sarge." "I'm Richard Reiben" another guy said "And I'm a BAR gunner." "I'm private Stanley Mellish" another guy said "And I'm a rifleman" "Private Adrian Caparzo"another guy said "I'm a rifleman." "I'm Timothy E. Upham" one guy said "And I'm an interpreter." "My name is Irwin Wade" one of the guys said "and I'm a medic." "I'm private Daniel Boone Jackson" Jackson said "And I'm a marksman." "My name is Tommy Jones" Tommy said "And I'm a rifleman." "My name is Becky Jones" Becky said "And I'm a explosions expert." "I'm Gwen Jones" I said "And I'm a marksman."

Lieutenant Colonel smiled and told us about our mission we all listened intently then rose and started our mission. "Why do we have two girls" Caparzo said. "Told ya" Tommy whispered and Becky and I both glared. "We have them because their cousin one of the high generals recommended them" Captain Miller said "So I don't wanna hear anyone talk about them like that they're equal to us." Becky and I both smiled and we hit high fives. "Would you rather shut up about us …or get beat up by two girls" I asked Caparzo and he backed off. "Captain whats the use risking the 11 of us to save one guy" Reiben asked. Captain Miller: Twenty degrees. Anybody wanna answer that?  
Medic Wade: Reiben, think about the poor bastard's mother.  
Private Reiben: Hey, Doc, I got a mother, all right? I mean, you got a mother. Sarge's got a mother. I mean, shit, I bet even the captain's got a mother. _he turns and looks at Miller, who has a bemused expression on his face_ Private Reiben: Well, maybe not the captain, but the rest of us got mothers.  
Upham: "Theirs not to reason why, theirs but to do and die."  
Mellish: La-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la. What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Corporal, huh? We're all supposed to die, is that it? Captain Miller: Upham's talking about our duty as soldiers.  
Upham: Yes, sir. Captain Miller: We all have orders, and we have to follow 'em. That supersedes everything, including your mothers.  
Upham: Yes, sir. Thank you sir. Private Reiben: Even if you think the mission's FUBAR, sir? Captain Miller: Especially if you think the mission's FUBAR. Upham: What's Fubar? Mellish: Its German. We all chuckled because we knew what it meant.

Private Jackson: Sir... I have an opinion on this matter. Captain Miller: Well, by all means, share it with the squad. Private Jackson: Well, from my way of thinking, sir, this entire mission is a serious misallocation of valuable military resources. Captain Miller: Yeah. Go on. Private Jackson: Well, it seems to me, sir, that God gave me a special gift, made me a fine instrument of warfare. Captain Miller: Reiben, pay attention. Now, this is the way to gripe. Continue, Jackson. Private Jackson: Well, what I mean by that, sir, is... if you was to put me and this here sniper rifle anywhere up to and including one mile of Adolf Hitler with a clear line of sight, sir... pack your bags, fellas, war's over. Amen.

Private Reiben: Oh, that's brilliant, bumpkin. Hey, so, Captain, what about you? I mean, you don't gripe at all?  
Captain Miller: I don't gripe to you, Reiben. I'm a captain. There's a chain of command. Gripes go up, not down. Always up. You gripe to me, I gripe to my superior officer, so on, so on, and so on. I don't gripe to you. I don't gripe in front of you. You should know that as a Ranger. Private Reiben: I'm sorry, sir, but uh... let's say you weren't a captain, or maybe I was a major. What would you say then?  
Captain Miller: Well, in that case... I'd say, "This is an excellent mission, sir, with an extremely valuable objective, sir, worthy of my best efforts, sir. Moreover... I feel heartfelt sorrow for the mother of Private James Ryan and am willing to lay down my life and the lives of my men - especially you, Reiben - to ease her suffering."  
Mellish: _chuckles_ He's good. Private Caparzo: I love him. Becky and I smiled and kept walking. "Hey you don't see any of us complaining" Tommy said "Now do ya Reiben."

My eyes were wandering and suddenly I hit Jackson's back. Caparzo was smiling and said something that got me embarrassed. Caparzo: So Gwen you getting a good look at Jackson? I frowned and moved up while the others looked back at Caparzo. Jackson: What are you getting at? Caparzo smiled sheepishly Caparzo: Oh nothing really. I noticed Jackson was looking at me so I walked over to him. Gwen: So what are you so happy about? Jackson smiled at me and I took a step closer to him. Jackson: I'm just happy we were put on the same mission. Gwen: Well I am too but I have to say this mission is total BS. Jackson nodded and agreed with me. Tommy: Hopefully I can keep this up cause the last time I walked for miles was our camping trip. Gwen and Becky: If you faint were not carrying you!


	6. Where do you come from?

Where do you come from

Where do you come from?

It started raining down hard and we were all walking. I suddenly felt myself more depressed than ever and I saw Tommy and Becky were as well. Upham: Hi (Touches Reiben) Reiben: Get your little rat paws off of me UPHAM: So, where are you from? REIBEN: Get lost. Upham smiles lamely and moves on to Jackson. UPHAM: So, where are you from? JACKSON: You writin' a book or somethin'? UPHAM As a matter of fact, I am. JACKSON: Figured. Wade overhears and smiles at Upham. WADE: I'm Wade, that's spelled, W-A-D-E, I'm small but wiry, with piercing, steel-gray eyes, and a rough-hewn but handsome face, I'm from Colorado, my father's a mining engineer, don't

you take notes? Upham shakes his head. UPHAM: Demolition, right?

WADE: Since I was nine years old. They got a lot of explosives around mines. Me and my little brother could get into any warehouse you ever saw. Damn, we had fun!

Jackson shrugs. JACKSON: I'm Jackson. I'm from West Fork, Tennessee. My pappy's a preacher. Him and his two brothers got a ministry, The Blessed Church of the Wandering Gospel.

UPHAM: In West Fork? JACKSON: In the back of a nineteen and thirty-

one stretch Hudson with a big ole' trailer. UPHAM: No kidding.

JACKSON:I don't make jokes about things of, or related to, the preaching of the Holy Gospel, including the ministerial

calling of my family. UPHAM:So they travel around from place to

place and preach? JACKSON: We got us a tent, forty-two feet

across, eighteen feet at center, hundred-and-ten foldin' chairs.

Circuit's eleven towns, covers all 'a Hasset County and most 'a Weller

County. I expect that upon completion of my military service I will be

joinin' said ministry.

Becky: Oh my god not church! Becky stood there wailing. Tommy: We had enough of that for one life time. Gwen: Hey at least you didn't have to go to the church and get "cleansed" every day. I could've sworn that if I spent anymore time there I would've had to go to a shrink. Becky and Tommy shake their heads. Reiben :Now why would a nice girl like you have to go to church to get cleansed every day? I stare at him and then sigh. Gwen: Because I have a medical condition but our Mom could've sworn it was the devil so I had to get exorcism's and get cleansed every day it sucked. Wade: What kind of Medical condition cause I need to know after all I am the medic. Gwen: Its just an episode where I shake uncontrollably Its usually over in a few minutes. Wade: Okay that sounds like something I can handle. I smile and we continue walking.

Upham: So where are you three from? Tommy: We used to live in Maryland until seven years ago our parents died in a car crash. Becky smiles and continues Becky: So our Grandma took us in and made us move to France with her. Gwen: It was nice we lived on a farm just the four of us. Becky: I can't wait to get back! UPHAM: What about the Captain? Where's he from? They all shake their heads. Miller's out of earshot. JACKSON: You figure that out, you got yourself one nice prize. SARGE: Over three hundred bucks, last I

heard. Wade Company's got a pool, five bucks gets you in, whoever

guesses where the Captain's from and what he did as a civilian gets it

all. JACKSON: The whole kit and caboodle.


	7. The town

The rain started coming down harder and we scrambled across the field and came across this abandoned town

The rain started coming down harder and we scrambled across the field and came across this abandoned town. Tommy: Oh an abandoned town how depressing! We all nodded and agreed with him. Suddenly a family moved across the street and I grabbed Becky's hand to go talk to them. Becky: Hi! They looked at her weirdly. Gwen: (Whispers) They speak French here let me try. I walk over and look straight at the father. Gwen: Salut ! Comment êtes-vous ? Il y a des Allemands près ? The father looked at me and shook his head. Father: Salut. Nous ne sommes pas biens essayait de sortir ! Les Allemands sont très proches que je veux que ma fille pour ait été sûre. S'il vous plaît la prendre ! I looked at him and took all of this in.

Captain Miller: What did he say? Gwen: He says that Germans are very close and he wants us to take his daughter with us. Caparzo came up to me and grabbed her. Caparzo: Then that's the most decent thing we can do. He looked and smiled at me Tommy was shaking his head and Becky was shocked. Captain Miller: Were not here to do the decent thing were here to follow fucking orders! Becky grabbed the child's hand and I saw Caparzo go down. Jackson: God dammit! Where that come from? I heard a shot fired. Becky: Oh god my hand!

I Looked and saw that a bullet had just skimmed Becky's hand. Gwen: God! I screamed as a bullet skimmed my side. I jumped down and went up further. Gwen: That's it I'm pissed. Tommy came over close to me. Tommy: Here special bullet light but deadly! He handed it to me and I lined up the shot. Gwen: Here goes…. Keep your fingers crossed. I waited then I heard a shot and saw Jackson look at me. Jackson: Sorry but I couldn't wait any longer. Besides your hurt.

The little girl runs up to her family and starts cussing at her Dad. I saw that the water was now red with Caparzo's blood and I took all this in. Suddenly a man came up to us. Man: So you're the team sent to go get private Ryan? Miller nodded and we all looked at him. Captain Hamill: We'll you might as well stay here until dark then you can move out. We nodded and I grabbed Becky's hand and went into an open garage. Tommy decided to stay and chat with the others while I worked on patching us two up.

Becky screamed out in pain as I wrapped her hand up. Becky: Jeese it hurts ! I nodded and finished wrapping her hand. Then I went to my side and worked on that. Then Becky and I sat down to chat. Becky: So how are you and Jackson? I shrugged Gwen: Were good…. I really like him Sis. Becky nodded and smiled putting her hand behind her hand. Becky: Well I really like Upham. I looked at her and smiled. Gwen: I hope it works out. Tommy came over and handed us some food. Tommy: So we made it almost halfway to find out some bad news! Becky and I looked at him. Becky: What kind of bad new Tommy? Tommy looked depressed and sighed before he told us. Tommy: Okay get this, so our Captain wants us to go to Ramelle to pick up private Ryan but at the same time German tanks and soldiers are headed over there anyways and our Captain is too stubborn to say no so were going there basically committing suicide. Becky and I shook our heads. Gwen: Well I guess you can say that's a benefit of going to war. Tommy sighs and shakes his head. Tommy: Well we're all in that church over there (Points to church) so if you want some sleep get it now while you still can. Tommy walked out of the room and walked inside the church. Becky: Yeah I'm gonna go too Gwen. Becky gets up and walks out.

Suddenly as I'm packing my stuff up I hear a noise. Jackson stood there smiling at me. Jackson: You better get in the church and get some shuteye. I nodded and turned to grab my backpack. Gwen: I know I'm actually over tired. Jackson: Here this will make your sleep more peaceful. He kisses me sweet and quickly. And then walks out. Jackson: I love you Gwen. I smile and walk out and grab his hand then we go into the church together.

Becky comes and lays her sleeping bag right next to me. Tommy decides to stay up and talk with the guys. I notice out of the corner of my eye that Jackson fell asleep facing me so that he would be there if anything was wrong. As Becky's body warms me up I fall into my deep slumber.

Translations

Hi! How are you? Are there Germans close?

Hi. We are not fine were trying to get out of here! The Germans are very close I want my daughter to be safe. Please take her!


	8. Saving Wade's life and spilling our guts

The rain stopped and I could sense it by the smell

The rain stopped and I could sense it by the smell. I felt someone poking me and looked up to see Jackson but I groaned and rolled over. Becky: Just let me get some sleep! Becky was being a grump and I was just too tired to move. Reiben: Hey Tommy are they always this cheerful waking up? Tommy smiles and shake his head. Tommy: You should've seen Becky on a school day. Reiben smiles but receives a punch from Becky. Jackson picks me up and slips my backpack on me while I'm sleeping. Jackson then sighs and walks. Tommy: You really don't have to carry her. Jackson shrugs and smiles. Jackson: I feel obliged to though. Becky punches Upham. Becky: Now why can't you carry me? Upham shrugs and smiles at Becky. Upham: But your awake so I can at least talk to you. Becky shrugs then nods.

I open my eyes to see the darkness but I see the flashes of lightning behind us. Becky: Ahh its so beautiful! Jackson smiles then sees that I'm up. Gwen: How long have you been carrying me? Jackson: Bout 15 minutes why? I smiled and kissed his cheek. Gwen: Am I heavy? He looked over at me. Jackson: No not at all. I smile then get out of his arms and stretch. Captain Miller: Good to see your up! I smile a sheepish smile. Wade: Hey Gwen hows your side? Gwen: Much better thanks for asking. Wade smiles and gives me a thumbs up. We walk and walk the sun finally comes up but by then I think I was walking like a zombie.

Becky: Is that gunshots I hear? Tommy puts his hand to his ear and listens. Tommy: I believe those are gunshots. I put my hand to my ear and listen. Gwen: Bout maybe 600 yards I figure. Captain Miller looks me in the eye and I can see he has a plan going. We duck into the trees and on the other side I can see a German Machine gun station. Miller: We need to take that machine gun! Now who's gonna go left. Jackson and Gwen: I will! Miller looks at the both of us and gives us a look of approval. Becky: What should I do captain? Tommy: What should I do sir. They both stand and wait for orders. Miller: Private Tommy I would wait for my signal to start firing. Private Becky I would wait behind that dead Cow for the signal to use your bazooka. They both nod and go off while I'm on the left with Jackson. I load my gun and wait. Jackson: I know this is a really bad time Gwen but… A bullet comes towards us almost blowing our cover. Gwen: But what? If you have something to say then say it. Jackson looks nervous but then smiles. Jackson: Gwen if we make it out of this will you spend the rest of your life with me! A bullet comes I duck it and fire and a German's head gets blown off. Gwen: YES of course I will! I love you. Tommy fires his machine gun and a row of Germans all get hit at once. Gwen: Why would you stand like Dominoes? Becky fires her gun and the machine gun is totaled.

Someone: He's been hit! I run out in a panic to find Wade bleeding badly. I rush over and start doing my procedure. Miller: What are you doing Gwen? I shake my head and look at all of them. Gwen: I use to work in a hospital so I know what to do now follow my orders! Mellish I could use some more water and Upham I need a needle and thread! I wash his wounds and start to sew him up. Becky is holding his head on her lap and comforting him, I can see that she is trying her best not to cry. Tommy is watching me closely and is handing me things when I tell him to. Wade smiles when I finish the last one and I clean the excess blood on his stomach.

Miller: Gwen good job. I stand up and find myself embraced in a hug by the captain. I smile and know that I can now feel more comfortable around him. Tommy: Good job! At least I didn't have to watch another person die. Becky walks over to Upham. Becky: If you die I would be devastated! Upham looks over at Becky and is embraced by a hug. Upham: Don't worry I won't die. Becky smiles and holds him close. Becky: Oh Upham I love you. He smiles and they hold hands. Wade: Thank you Gwen! I owe you my life. I smile and hug him gently. Tommy: Alright enough of the lovey doveyness okay were soldiers not drama players. We all smile and stand up. Gwen and Becky: Your right now lets go find Private Ryan!


	9. Private ryan

(Three days grace rules) We were all walking happily I was supporting Wade while Becky was flirting with Upham

(Three days grace rules) We were all walking happily I was supporting Wade while Becky was flirting with Upham. Tommy was singing to himself and so was Mellish. Tommy: I could be mean

I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

Becky smiled and continued. Becky: I could be fake  
I could be stupid  
You know I could be just like you

I then sang. Gwen:  
You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Everyone started singing with us. Everyone: You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Tommy smiled then started singing by himself again. Tommy:  
I could be cold  
I could be ruthless  
You know I could be just like you

Becky then sang. Becky: I could be weak  
I could be senseless  
You know I could be just like you

I smiled and sang my lines. Gwen: You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Everyone: You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

Wade smiled next to me and sang. Wade: On my own, cause I can't take liven with you  
I'm alone, so I won't turn out like you  
Want me to

Everyone: You thought you were standing beside me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you  
You thought you were there to guide me  
You were only in my way  
You're wrong if you think that I'll be just like you

I smiled and finished it. Gwen:  
I could be mean  
I could be angry  
You know I could be just like you

We all smiled and Wade groaned a little. Tommy: Gwen what was that you used to tell us? Gwen: What? That usually in a war you form a brotherhood with your squad. Tommy nodded and smiled. Tommy: Well I feel it now. Gwen: Yeah I feel it to. Reiben: So were all like a family. Becky: Yeah I guess so but who's the Mom? Gwen or the Sarge? Everyone started cracking up even the sarge. Sarge: Well If I'm the Mom you deserve a spanking. Captain Miller: It's not that kind of family Private Becky! Jackson: Well then in a brotherhood we will stay. I smiled and held on tight to his hand.

Suddenly I felt the ground shaking and I groaned. I just ducked won and knew what was coming. Gwen: Bring Wade over here! Reiben and Mellish did. Captain Miller: Halftrack Cover!! We all ducked down and got into cover. Wade: (whispering) Why did you want me next to you? I smiled and held on tighter to Jackson's hand. Gwen: Because you are now my responsibility. The Captain gave us hand signals. Tommy:(Whispering) So you want me to wait for the signal to fire? The Captain nodded and we waited. The tank stopped and then we saw the men come out. Captain Miller: Now!! Tommy and I fired and waited for Becky's bazooka. She fired and the tank blew up.

We walked around the tank and came face to face with allies.**Man**: Corporal Hendrickson. **Man:** Ryan first of five 06! My ears perk up and I know this is the Ryan we have been looking for. **Man:** JFC tom 3rd of 506 **Captain Miller**: James Francis Ryan? **Ryan:**Yes Sir.. how'd you guess that? Tommy: Lets just say we have been looking for you for quite a while. Gwen: We finally found you!


	10. The end!

Dear Grandma,

Dear Grandma,

If your reading this I wanna tell you that were doing fine. We finally found Private Ryan but we have had a lot of chaos happen ever since we joined the war. First the beach battle seemed like suicide for Tommy, Becky and I. We made it through that battle though and then were assigned a mission with a complainer, two clowns, a quiet medic, a sarcastic sarge, a whiney baby (Who Becky Loves), A religious farmer boy (Who I have become fond of) and a tough ass captain. At first we didn't get along seeing as we all thought the mission was a piece of shit. But I think after Caparzo's death we all decided to shape up. Reiben decided to stop complaining. Mellish decided to be useful. Upham finally tried to help fight. Wade was doing well in the beginning but got shot so now I have to take care of him. The sarge is actually nice now and seems to like everyone. Jackson finally confessed to me and now wants me to stay with him. And the Captain finally opened up to us and told us where he came from and how much he misses his wife. And so I am writing this to tell you that if we die in this next battle, we will die as a family.

Sincerely,

Gwen Jones

I looked over my letter and nodded for I knew that my Grandma would be proud when she read this. Becky sighed and walked over to me, Tommy had his arms crossed and had a grim expression on. Becky: So private Ryan doesn't wanna leave and were stuck here waiting for the Germans to come. Tommy: God this sucks! Gwen: Well have you noticed that ever since we started the war we wanna do more and more things that seem like suicide? They both nodded but Tommy suddenly hopped up. Tommy: If we die we… We die for our Country! We all nodded and agreed with him. Tommy smiled and we knew we were all in this together.

The night before Jackson and I had made love to each other to prove that even in death we loved each other. I had suspected knowing Becky that she and Upham had done the same. Jackson had to go up into the tower but before he did he stopped and came over to me. Jackson: Gwen if we live will you Marry me? Gwen: Of course Daniel I wouldn't have it any other way. He smiled and went up and I realized I called him by his first name. Ryan: So are those two? Tommy: (Interrupts) Yeah they're in love and together… It makes me sick! Becky walks over and squeezes Upham's hand. Upham: Will you marry me if we make it through this? Becky smiles and nods. Becky: Lets not think about the future just yet I wanna get through this battle alive… My answer though is yes. I get in my bunker right next to Tom and we wait. The mini tank comes around with Reiben and Mellish. Reiben: I don't know if they took the bait. Gwen: One can always hope. Tommy: I know we can make it through this.

Everyone nodded and agreed and we felt the ground shake. I held my breath and watched as the German tank came. The first one rounded and went around the corner but the other one came right for us. Tommy: (Whispers) Oh shit! Captain Miller: Get the sticky bombs ready. Mellish and some of the other soldiers had their sticky bombs ready. I suddenly saw the Germans close and Captain gave me the signal. Tommy and I were firing like crazy. Becky was waiting until enough men were killed. Becky: Stand back guys its time for me to blow this thing up! We gave her room and watch as Becky fired and the tank blew up. Becky: Yahoo! How do you like me now? Tommy: Look out here comes another tank! We all scrambled and I handed Tommy a sticky bomb and he planted it on the side and we watched it blow up.

Gwen: Tommy I'm gonna run and climb onto the roof of that building so I can hit the soldiers! Tommy nodded and got his gun ready. Tommy: I've got your back! I nodded and ran across and ran inside the building and up the stairs till I came up top on the roof. Tommy: Damn I'm all out of ammo I need some more! Upham came over and handed Tommy some ammo but then ran away with the rest of it. Everyone was firing and keeping close watch making sure that the person beside them was okay. Wade was safe inside a building with another man. Tommy, Becky and Gwen: Dear God let me live through this! Tommy: Eat this motherfuckers! Becky: Oh I know you like this! Gwen: You want a piece of me! We were all firing and in that moment I saw something that made my heart drop the tanks cannon aimed for Jackson up in the tower. Gwen: Becky hit the tank before it blows up Jackson! Becky as if answering my prayers aimed and fired and hit the tank right at that moment. Jackson looked over at me and was obviously thankful to Becky for saving his life. Tommy fired and the last tank was blown up. I came down the steps and made sure everyone was okay.

Reiben: Gwen get over here the Captain has been shot! I ran over and started working on him. Tommy: We made it! Thank God! Becky smiled as Upham spun her around. Jackson came over kissed me and Held me bridal style. Wade came over and hugged me. Tommy: All right I know were a family but come on enough with the lovey doveyness! Captain Miller: Well I think you can all remember this as the day we all became heroes. We nodded and all gave each other a group hug. Everyone: We are a family! Becky: Or as you call it a brotherhood.

Gwenma: So that's what happened. Michael: That was an awesome story. Lily: I thought it was romantic when Jackson asked you to marry him. Michael: I think Uncle Tommy has got to teach me some skills! Suddenly there was a knock and the door opened to reveal the members of my squad. Everyone: Happy 62nd birthday Gwen. Happy 58th birthday Becky! And happy 59th Tommy! We all smiled and laughed and realized it was great to be alive.


End file.
